unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coalition
|-|Unturned 3= The Coalition is an international paramilitary peacekeeping organization created during the outbreak to provide shelter for refugees from the apocalypse and reclaim zombie infested lands. Although it is currently unknown how many other bases they own, they have several members based in Russia on board the Liberator. They once had control over the Oil Rig in Russia, and the Coalition stronghold in Berlin, Germany. Some members are situated at the Unyielding HQ in Hawaii. Known Members: It is unknown who founded the Coalition, but the Coalition has worked directly with various governments in order to control the virus epidemic. *Russia: Russia joined the Coalition after the outbreak of the virus grew into a full-scale epidemic. In Russia, the Coalition was in control of the Russian Oil Rig. By the time the Liberator had arrived at the shore of Russia, the Oil Rig, Volk Military Base, and the Coalition bunker were all overrun by zombies. *Germany: It is unknown when Germany joined the Coalition, but the presence of the organization is much stronger in this region than in Russia. Block posts of the Coalition were placed around three major tunnels leading out of the country. In Germany, the Coalition had control over a Coalition stronghold in downtown Berlin, entrances to which were blocked off with heavy gates. The stronghold was overrun by zombies as result of sabotage performed by the mysterious Syndicate, tunnel block posts are believed to have been overrun soon after the central base of the Coalition in the Stronghold has fallen. Semi-canonical: *Hawaii: One squad is stationed in Hawaii, assisting The Unyielding. Non-canonical: *Ireland: There is one Coalition base situated in Ireland, being the H.S. Cale. Coalition Ranks: The Coalition has six ranks: *'Ensign' — Soldier in a squad; *'Lieutenant' — Deputy to a Major; *'Major' — Leader of a squad; *'Commander' — Right hand of a Captain; *'Captain' — Leader of a contingent; *'Admiral' — Heads of state strategizing The Coalition's global offensive. Vehicles: In order to achieve its goals, the Coalition utilizes a number of vehicles. *Military Offroader: Coalition variant Military Offroaders are found at Coalition locations in Germany. *Ural: Coalition variant Urals are found at Coalition locations in Germany. *'Unidentified Truck': Two trucks in the Coalition's standard blue color can be found in Berlin, Germany. They are not acquirable as a functional Vehicle. *'AC-130': The Coalition utilizes AC-130 cargo planes to drop Carepackages across nations. *Fighter Jet: The Fighter Jet is used by the Coalition in Germany and Russia. In Russia, it can be acquired by The Player through completing the Top Gun quest aboard the Liberator. *'Aircraft Carrier': The Coalition in Russia possess an aircraft carrier known as the Liberator. It serves as the headquarters for the Coalition in the area. It was based near Germany before being off the coast of Russia Weaponry: Even though the Coalition is capable of packaging weaponry from all over the world to send it to the survivors in the form of Carepackages, members of the Coalition are only personally equipped with a small variety of them. *Avenger: The Avenger is found commonly at Coalition locations. *Desert Falcon: The Desert Falcon is typically reserved for high-ranking members of the Coalition. *Scalar: Coalition guards aboard the Liberator are issued the Scalar, which is an exclusively Coalition weapon. Trivia: *'The Coalition' appears to use Navy officer ranks with the exception of the rank Major, which is an infantry and air force rank. Gallery: CoalitionJeep.png|A Coalition variant Military Offroader inside Berlin, Germany. UnknownTruck.png|An unidentifiable Coalition truck. UnknownTruck2.png|An unidentifiable Coalition truck. Category:Factions